


‘We’re writing a fucking good song okay?’

by savemy5souls



Series: oneshots, i guess [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash and Cal are really only mentioned, M/M, Michael and Luke getting jiggy in a hotel room, Michael's sexy, as usual, but then so is Luke, obviously, pshh, they're on the outside of the door so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemy5souls/pseuds/savemy5souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happening in hotel rooms and boys knocking on doors and other boys trying to cover up things that are happening. Basically Michael and Luke getting jiggy and Ashton and Calum being mildly suspicious but also adorably clueless. (This summary makes it seem like more happens than really does, sorry about that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘We’re writing a fucking good song okay?’

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, more Muke. So, yep, just some more late night thoughts turned into words. Please enjoy, or at least try... maybe smile while you're reading it to make me feel better. Also enjoy the other things you do with your day/night after this. :)

Ashton was pounding heavily against the door, his fist making a dull thudding sound with every persistent knock. 

‘Guys,’ he drew out in a whine, ‘come on.’ His voice came, muffled, from the crack in the door. 

Calum’s voice drifted up from the gap underneath the heavy oak door. ‘Luke, Mikey, let’s go.’ 

Luke was leaning against four or maybe five pillows, surrounded by a sea of fluffy white doona. Michael lay on top of him, the course fabric of his skinny jeans causing a delightful tingling sensation against Luke’s upper thighs. 

Luke tilted his chin upward to yell, ‘you guys can just go, we’re gonna stay in tonight.’ He heard Ashton sigh loudly, a bang against the door sounded, probably his head. 

Calum groaned through the gap between the door and carpet. 

‘What are you guys even doing in there?’ His voice was inquisitive, not quite suspicious. 

Michael lifted his head from the kisses he’d been trailing down Luke’s stomach, his lips curling into a smirk. 

‘We’re um,’ Luke hesitated, ‘we’re just messing around with some lyrics.’ “Lyrics” was broken up by Luke coughing, a tell-tale sign that he wasn’t quite telling the truth. Ashton tried the door handle to no avail, banging once for emphasis. 

‘You guys aren’t doing anything naughty in there are you?’ His voice was light, mischievous. There was no way he could know that Michael’s hands had found their way to Luke’s fly, his thumb and forefinger delicately unzipping ever so slowly, his nose gliding against Luke’s sparse snail trail. 

Michael stopped for a moment, his head tilting up again, ‘we’re writing a fucking good song okay?’ 

His voice was deep and gravelly, ‘just go and party already, Jesus!’ He rolled his eyes and sighed softly before returning to Luke’s jeans. 

Calum’s voice drifted in from the crack, ‘fine, we’ll see you grandpas later then.’ 

Luke strained his ears to listen for the receding sound of Ashton and Calum’s footsteps. When he couldn’t hear their heavy feet against the hallway carpet anymore, he turned his full attention to the task at hand, lifting his hips slightly as Michael pulled his tight jeans down his legs, his mouth getting dangerously close to making Luke cry out in pleasure.


End file.
